A Missing Marauder, A new Father
by Ottawa gal
Summary: - On Hold - Hermione and Snape become civil after a fight, later Snape accidentally mentions she's was put up for adoption by one of the Marauders. Harry is determined to bring Sirius back, Ron attempts to woo Lav, and Draco becomes hunted by his father
1. Home Sweet Home

A Missing Marauder, A New Father – Chapter 1

A Missing Marauder, A New Father – Chapter 1

Hermione and Snape become civil after a fight; later, Snape "accidentally" mentions she's was put up for adoption, by one of the Marauders. Harry is determined to bring Sirius back, Ron "attempts" to woo Lavender, and Draco becomes hunted by his father..

This is my story, not J.K Rowling's obviously, or else I'd have it published and I'd have tons of money and would have bought some small island for myself.

Please comment to let me know what I'm doing right and wrong. If you decide half way through or even the first paragraph through, that my story is not good or that it's not the kind of story you like, let me know, just be nice about it :)

Give me the good and the bad, but don't give me just the bad, if I'm awful, let me know at least something that I'm doing right. And if I'm good, lemme know what I'm doing good so I can stop worrying :P

And onward to my story!

Chapter one

The shrill screeching of the train marked its arrival at the platform, which was full of bustling students and wary parents. Hermione stepped through the wall with anticipation of her sixth year of Hogwarts, her parents following her timidly as the crowds awaiting the journey to Hogwarts pressed around them from all sides.

Hermione grinned as she spotted several red blurbs together, mixed with the sounds of shrieking owls. Upon getting closer, she could see Pig, a small fluttery owl no bigger then a bluebird, which was zooming around Ron's head, excited at the amount of people everywhere. Hermione had to wonder how Pig didn't pass out; simply breathing excited Pig; now he was surrounded by hundreds of new people and hissing caged animals.

Harry's owl Hedwig, was sitting quietly in Harry's cage, its eyes peering suspiciously at the dark brown barn owl, who was also circling the group, letting off extremely loud shrills to the crowd whenever someone approached too close to the group.

Hermione dragged her parents towards the group, trying not to grin like a Cheshire cat, but failing miserably. She let go of her parents' hands and engulfed Harry and Ron into a tight hug, her curly brown hair smacking against their faces. Ron and Harry grinned back at her, similar expressions of cheerfulness on their faces.

Ron had filled out a lot during the summer. He had been training for Quidditch with his sister Ginny and with his brothers whenever they were home. His light red hair was longer then last year, and Hermione could see Ron's mother, Molly Weasley, looking over at it every few minutes, a frown evident on her face. Molly didn't like her boys to have long hair, and had spent quite a long time trying to get her older son, Bill, to cut his ever-growing hair. However, she was unsuccessful with both, and for this, Hermione was pleased. Ron's longer hair looked quite good on him, definitely making him look cuter; something she wasn't the only one to notice. Some of the other students were sneaking looks at Ron as well. Hermione decided to ignore them. After all, Hermione was Ron's best friend, not them.

Harry didn't fill out at all this summer, though he didn't seem bothered by it. Harry never usually gained much weight or muscle during the summer; it was more like the opposite because his extended family barely fed him. They liked to punish him by making him do chores and starving him.

Hermione knew it could be worse, they could have chose to beat him, but it didn't make her feel any better when she looked at Harry, his cheek bones slightly protruding through his skin. Hermione often wondered what it was that Dumbledore thought was so special about his family, that he couldn't go somewhere else, it's not like he couldn't go to the burrow, Ron's place; at least there he would be treated decently. But she knew he'd make up for the weight lost quickly though, he always did. Hogwarts had the best food over all Europe; even if he did try to starve himself, he'd have a hard time turning down the mouth-watering meals the House Elves made. Thinking of House Elves wasn't something Hermione liked to do, so she quickly turned her attention to the boys.

"Who does the new owl belong to?" asked Hermione, trying not to grimace too much as it circled above her and her parents heads, screaming.

"That would be Ginny's new owl, Hermit. Dad got a promotion at work…"

"Finally" muttered Harry exasperated, though looking pleased.

"And he decided to buy us some things, He got me and Nimbus 2001!" finished Ron excitedly, his eyes shining in delight at the thought of his new toy.

Hermione kept herself from rolling her eyes as Ron and Harry started going off about some Quidditch thing. She saw Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad, talking animatedly to her parents, likely about some Muggle item. She could tell this because of the amused expressions on her parents' faces, though it didn't stop her parents from entertaining Arthur.

Hermione smiled, although she would miss her parents dearly, she was thrilled to be going back to Hogwarts. She missed learning about magic very much. She tried to make up for it by doing her summer papers twice or more the required lengths, and by revising them twice a week, but she couldn't help but feel deprived from the actual usage of Magic. And most of all, she missed her friends. Hermione glanced at the two of them, still chatting excitedly about Quidditch, as Ginny joined her, laughing at Hermione's look.

Ginny appeared older this year, her body no longer resembled a twelve year old, but that of a young adult. Her hair had grown much longer as well, the deep red of it complimenting her pale face. Ginny hated how pale she was, but over the summer when she tried tanning, she burned so badly that her mother had to purchase an expensive potion to heal all of Ginny's burns. Hermione thought Ginny looked much happier too, though she didn't think it had to do with just the fact that her dad got a promotion, Hermione decided to ask her about it later.

The group of them made their ways to the train, saying good-bye to their parents. Hermione was ecstatic; happy to finally be somewhere she felt she belonged, with her friends.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry heaved their trunks into an empty compartment at the back of the train, and got comfortable as Ginny excused herself to go see some of the other sixth years.

Just after the trolley with absurd amounts of food came by –which of course meant that Ron had to buy at least one of everything, now that he had money - the three of them started talking about who the new defence against the dark arts teacher might be, when along came the unpleasant…

Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, tailed by his two goons, entered the Trio's compartment. He leaned against the door frame, smirking at Harry.

"What do you want today, Malfoy?" said Ron sarcastically, looking angrily at Malfoy.

"I was just wondering if you heard the rumour?" said Draco innocently; his eyes betraying his voice as they gleefully glanced down at the Three.

"And what Rumor was that, Draco," said Harry, "That your dad was stupid enough to attack my house during the summer, and get caught?"

"Or that your Dad doesn't have enough money anymore to bribe Mr. Crouch to keep him from Azkaban? That he had to give Crouch his second Estate instead?" finished Ron, who was immediately pleased with Malfoy's reaction as Malfoy stiffened. Harry and Ron laughed, while Hermione looked on amused as Malfoy reddened in anger and embarrassment.

It was widely known to the wizarding community that Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, and some other Death Eaters, had tried to capture the Famous Harry Potter from his home. But since Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, finally declared to the newspapers that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had finally come back to attack the wizarding world, the ministry decided to have some of their Aurors protect Harry's neighbourhood. And since Albus Dumbledore didn't trust the ministry, he had asked a few of his own trusted allies to step up their protection of Harry's community.

Dumbledore's people didn't even have to step in when the Death Eaters attacked, nor were they seen by anyone as the Ministry's Aurors started stunning the intruders. Many of the Death Eaters were caught and sent to Azkaban prison to await trial. Except those who could pay or trade their way out, that was.

"And what would you know about anything?" hissed Draco, his grey eyes glaring at Potter and Weasley.

"Apparently plenty" said an amused Ginny from behind Draco. She passed through the three intruders, not caring enough to stop herself from hitting Draco with her shoulder. The idea that Draco's dad tried to harm Harry pissed her off, a lot.

Draco opened his mouth to retort, when a cheerful voice interrupted.

"Hello Goyle, Malfoy, Crabbe, I do hope I'm not interrupting something?" asked Professor Remus Lupin, his mouth twitching into a soft smile.

Draco sneered at him, and left angrily, Goyle and Crabbe sauntering after him dejectedly.

"And how are the four of you today?" Asked Lupin, a twinkle in his eye, trying to ignore the famished way Harry looked. "I hope they didn't ruin your moods too much, I hear there is a special surprise the Headmaster is announcing tonight"

The four of them laughed, and started questioning him about the surprise.

"It's you, isn't it? You're coming to work at Hogwarts again!" exclaimed Harry happily.

"Well, I am going to be the DADA teacher again Harry, you are correct, but no, sadly I am not the surprise I was talking about," he said, chuckling to himself.

"Granted, you will be enjoying yourselves tonight"

The group continued pestering Lupin to tell them what Dumbledore was up to, until he finally had enough, and excused himself, his laughter echoing down the hall.

"Well, that wasn't very nice of him, was it?" bristled Hermione, sitting back down in her seat.

"Yeah, you think that's what Malfoy was going to talk about?" asked Ron darkly, "Maybe we should go hound him, use a curse on him or two and find out?" Said Ron, his voice much lighter at the thought of cursing his long hated enemy.

"Oh, Ronald, you know we can't do that!" said Hermione exasperatedly, purposefully using his full first name.

"Yeah, I guess" said Ron solemnly, "We wouldn't want to be kicked out of school before we got there, would we?"

Ron broke out into a grin as Ginny and Harry started laughing, Hermione looking at him amused.

Hearing the whistle blow, signalling that they were almost at their destination, the four of them quickly got dressed, and got ready to catch the carriages to Hogwarts.

Arriving at the end of the train ride, Hermione separated from the boys and Ginny to help round up the first years. She was made prefect, but neither Ron nor Harry were, mostly because there were only two perfects in each the sixth and seventh year, and they couldn't come from the same house. The three still didn't know who the other prefect of sixth year was, but they didn't really care since it wasn't one of them.

Hermione made her way to the boys in the Great hall and sat with them as the first years started getting sorted. The Sorting Hat's song this year wasn't anything special, very similar to the ones of the year before, but Harry and Hermione always liked listening to the speech about the school. Ron just tapped his fingers on the empty table, waiting impatiently for the sorting to finish so he could eat. Finally, the sorting was done, and Ron was staring down at his empty plate expectantly when instead a great voice boomed through the air.

"I have an announcement for you all" Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. The sound of his voice quieted the hall instantaneously, and all the students looked up at him. Harry, Ron and Hermione stared towards headmaster and Remus, waiting to find out just what Remus was talking about.


	2. Dungeons and dragons

A Missing Marauder, A New Father – Chapter 1

A Missing Marauder, A new Father - Chapter 2 – Dungeons and Dragons

"I have an announcement for you all" Said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. The sound of his voice quieted the hall instantaneously, and all the students looked up at him.

"Last year, the world lost a very special man by the hands of Voldemort." Many students gasped as he said the name, but all the teachers looked unfazed. "Many wrong doings befell this man, but in his honour, I am pleased to announce that as of today, the ministry has found some new evidence on Sirius Black and" he continued, quieting the student's whispers, "He has been cleared of all charges that the Ministry had put upon him."

Dumbledore stayed standing as the hall buzzed with students chattering, his eyes on one student, a Harry Potter. Harry was staring stonily down at his meal, ignoring Hermione and Ron who were looking at each other worriedly.

"And with that, I see that I must do some explaining" Dumbledore continued, his voice again quieting down the excited whispering pupils. He explained about how Sirius was at the school to protect Harry Potter, and that yes, the castle has strengthened its walls against outside intruders.

Harry just sat in his seat, feeling emptier then he felt all summer as Dumbledore droned on.

When Dumbledore had stopped talking, Harry gradually got up and walked quietly out the huge wooden doors, paying no attention to the excited students who were staring and gawking at him, and ignoring Hermione and Ron following him, calling out his name.

Lupin snuck out the hall from a door behind the teachers' seats. He hurried to the halls that Harry would be getting to. This was not how he was expecting Harry to react, but now, he thought it was stupid to think Harry would have acted any different. Harry saw Sirius fall through the veil, and it would of course pain him to think about his Godfather, a man he thought he's never see again. Lupin was so relived to at least see his best friend, Harry's god father, be cleared of charges, that he didn't think much into how it might bring back memories of his death too.

He ran into Harry leaning against the wall, Hermione and Ron standing on either side of him. He glanced at the quiet boy who was clutching his bag tightly in his tense hands.

"Harry, I'm sorry," muttered Lupin with pain in his eyes, as he reached to touch Harry's shoulder.

"This was your surprise?" Harry whispered, looking up at Remus.

Lupin's hand fell. "I am sorry, I should have thought it through better" pleaded Lupin, who was desperate to see the look of betrayal leave Harry's face.

"This" said Harry, his voice growing, "This is what the surprise was!"

"How could you do this to me!" yelled Harry, tears now streaming down his face, oblivious to the fact that the students in the Great Hall could hear him though the wooden doors.

"How could you bring up the fact that he is dead, To ME! On my first day of school! You don't know that I have to think about him being dead EVERY DAY! He was trying to PROTECT ME! Now he'd dead! How Could YOU, They?" said Harry pointing towards the hall, referring to Dumbledore, "How could you do this to me!"

Harry started sobbing and slid to the ground, his arms wrapping themselves around his tear streaked face. Hermione got on her knees and wrapped her arms around him, making shushing sounds to help calm him.

"I think you should go now," said Ron evenly to his DADA teacher. Remus looked at Ron, his eyes showing the grief that he felt.

"I am sorry Harry," whispered Remus, and then he lingered on the spot for a moment watching Harry, then turned and made his way down the cold corridor in despair.

"Oh, Harry," whispered Hermione, leaning her head against his.

When the Trio made their way into their common rooms that evening, the younger years all glanced curiously at Harry Potter, while the upper years looked solemnly at him. Neville came up to Harry nervously, and said, "That was bad, huh?"

Harry could only nod, and made his way to his bed, ignoring the people around him.

"Don't worry about it Neville, Harrys just upset" Said Hermione to the silent boy.

"Yeah, I don't blame him" said Neville, shaking his head gently.

"Why don't you go play some chess with Ron, I'm sure Harry will need a few minutes alone" said Hermione, pushing Ron towards the center of the common room.

"Yeah, I guess he does", muttered Ron as he followed Neville, his eyes leaving the closed door Harry went through.

Hermione leaned against the wall, muttering "what a way to start the first day of school".

The rest of the week came quickly for the trio; most of the students quickly forgot the scene at the sorting feasts, and were instead murmuring about the evils of professor Snape, and how they had a werewolf for DADA again.

Hermione made her way towards her first potions class in the cold dungeons alone, having left lunch early to look something up in the library. Turning the corner, she was surprised to see Draco there as if in a daze, staring out to the court yard.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked, slightly worried at the blank look on his face. He usually wore his trademark smirk on his face, but right now he looked like someone died.

"And what would you want," said Draco, not looking at her, but at the rain falling from the gray sky.

"Um, you want to walk down to potions together? We'll be late if we don't leave soon" she said nervously.

Draco turned and looked at her, studying her face.

"And why would I want to walk down with a Mud Blood like you?" he sneered, as he turned away from Hermione and walked away. Hermione only frowned, and took another path to Potions.

"Hurry, class is about to start!" whispered Ron frantically to Hermione, as she tried to catch her breath. Professors Snape walked in just moments after her.

"Everyone hand in their summer assignment to the front" Barked Snape, snapping towards the front of the class. "If any of you failed to complete your assignments, leave now" he continued, his eyes glaring at Ron and Harry with a slight look of hope in his eyes. He looked slightly stifle as they rummaged through their books and took out their crumpled parchments.

"Today we are going to work on the Recro Suporis Potion. Can any of you tell me what exactly this potion does?" asked Snape, his eyes sweeping over the class, deliberately ignoring Hermione's eager hand, and instead noticing an inattentive Harry Potter.

"Potter!" yelled Snape, his attention on the chaotic-haired boy in front of him.

"Sir?' he answered quietly.

"I asked a question, would you care to answer it?" Snape hissed, looking down disgustedly at Harry.

"I don't know sir," he answered, ignoring the laughter from the Slytherin's side of the dungeon. Ron looked up angrily at the professor. Hermione noticed that Malfoy wasn't one of the boy's laughing; rather he looked distracted, a look on his face similar to the one he wore before class.

"If you intent to remain in my class, Golden Boy" spitted Snape, "you had better start paying attention. Ten Points from Gryffindor!" Snape went to chalk board and slammed his wand against the surface.

"Write this down," he snarled, as he started his speech on the potion.

Hermione started writing down the potion as Ron tried to talk in whispered voices to Harry. You have to rely on Professor Snape to always be the same, she thought, a look of annoyance crossing her face as he posted up new notes before she finished copying the first ones. She looked towards Neville; if there was one thing he did, he always managed to get all the notes down. She'd borrow them later.

Turning to her paper, she notices a note there, her name scrawled roughly on the white surface. Frowning, she looked around to see who sent it, and saw Pansy watching her, a smirk on her protruding face. Hermione rolled her eyes at the girl, and stuffed the note in her books. Seeing Pansy narrow her eyes in anger amused Hermione, as she tried to write down the remaining notes before the class was ordered to fetch the properties for the Recro Suporis Potion.

Grabbing the thistles and snakes' skins, she quickly returned to her seat, but not before Pansy muttered "What's wrong, don't you like getting notes? Or are you so uncultured that you don't know that it's not polite not to read them?" smirked Pansy, her laughter echoing in the quiet dungeon. Snape turned his gaze to her, and she shut up quickly, making Hermione chuckle to herself, until Snape rudely told her to take a seat.

Hermione sat down, rubbing her temples, she was at Hogwarts for not even a week and already the stress of school was getting to her.

She worked quietly on her potion, helping Ron and Harry as they went, until finally they were at the stage of simmering, they would leave the potion for 5 minutes before they added Blood root to it. Hearing the boys talk about Quidditch again, she decided to turn her attention to the note Pansy wrote her. Hermione opened the folded paper, and stared dumbfounded at the picture. It was a crudly drawn picture of her and her parents in graves, the word "MUDBLOOD" written in huge letters. Her eyes filled with tears, and she quickly put the paper in her pocket, and opened her potions' text, she didn't want anyone to notice her.

For the rest of the class, she stayed silent, which wasn't unusual since this was Potions with Snape, the most temperamental being in Hogwarts.

Snape looked up from the stack of papers, his eyes flashing. "Granger" he growled, "You will remain after class."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest when Ron kicked her foot. She glanced at him angrily, then turned back to the Professor, but he already started his rounds.

"Sorry Herm, but you don't want to put him in a worse mood, do you?" Ron whispered, looking meekly at Hermione.

"Right… That's ok Ron," she muttered, rubbing her throbbing ankle.

"What does he want you for anyways?" asked Harry as he started putting grass dust into his potion.

"Careful how much you put in, Harry" answered Hermione, starting to work at her potion again. "I don't know, could be anything with the mood he's been in"

"We'll wait for you after class" whispered Ron back to her, as Snape crossed the other side of the room, peering into the potions' the Sytherins were making, muttering some comments.

"No, don't do that, I need you to take notes for me" said Hermione back at Ron.

"Why not get them from Neville?" asked Harry, shutting his mouth as Snape walked at his desk with a sneer.

"He doesn't take notes in Herbology," whispered Ron, "he's kind of like you and DADA, he remembers it all"

"Oh."

The three of them were quiet for the rest of class, Hermione focusing on their potions as the image Pansy drew flashed in her mind.

The end of class came faster then Hermione wanted, but she, once again, told the boys to go to class without her, and she patiently waited for the students to leave.

"Granger" said Snape, his black eyes piercing at her.

"Professor Snape."

"What is the meaning of your paper?"

"Sorry?" asked Hermione, glancing down at her summer homework at the top of the pile of assignments. She knew she did what he wanted, she even went out of her way and numbered each page, and underlined key elements.

"Your Paper!" He yelled, "You had to make your paper three times the required length, and I did not ask for clarification on the symptoms of the Wolf Bane potion, nor did I ask for an outline of the achievements of the Potion Masters who developed it!"

"I wanted to do my best," said Hermione, sticking her chin up defensively.

"What you mean is you wanted an "O" plastered on you paper, so that you can rub everyone's face in it, you stupid girl!" Hermione shook her head, and bit her lips to keep from yelling back.

"You are just some over achiever who needs to do everything better then every one else!" he sneered, his eyes blazing.

Finally, Hermione had enough.

"What would you know about me?" yelled Hermione back, her eyes glaring angrily at him.

"I know that you're a stuck-up, know-it-all who has to do better then everyone else at everything," sneered Snape loathingly at Hermione.

"Oh, and what possible reasons would I have to want to know everything I could about Magic, and the Wizarding world!" yelled Hermione. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that magic is the thing that has kept me different from everyone back home, that the only way I can truly belong in the Wizarding world is to read and learn. I don't have luxury of growing up a wizard, where magic is as normal as the sky being blue!"

Snape went to retort, when Hermione stopped him.

"Don't Interrupt Me!" she yelled, now crying in front of her most hated teacher. "I have to live knowing that I will never know as much about magic as the rest of you non-Muggle born, I have to live with the fact that I will never belong to either this Wizarding world or the Muggle world. And now, that I'm growing older, I know that I will never be able to escape the fact that there are more dangerous wizards out there who want me dead, who want my mother and father dead! Simply because my parent's can't do Magic! Do you understand? I Have To Do Better then Everyone Else, because they will always be better then ME!"

And with that, Hermione stormed out of Snape's office, not caring to see the thoughtful look on his face.

And that ends this chapter :)


	3. Missed Opportunity

A Missing Marauder, A New Father – Chapter 1

A Missing Marauder, A new Father. – Chapter 3

The next week went quickly for Hermione. She put Pansy's drawing out of her mind; she didn't want to give that Slytherin the satisfaction of knowing she upset Hermione. Luckily, Pansy proved to be quite dense, and moved on to another student to harass, though this time it appeared to be Malfoy.

"What do you think Pansy is doing?" asked Ron, his mouth full of un-chewed potatoes.

"Ronald, please chew, swallow, and THEN speak" said Hermione, holding out a hand to shield herself from looking at his mouth.

"Sorry" he mumbled with a blush on his cheeks as he swallowed the mouthful in one gulp.

"And I do not know what Pansy is planning, why do you paying so much attention to her anyways?" asked Hermione, elegantly placing her fork into her carrots as if she giving Ron an example of table manners.

"Could it be… that my big ol' brother has a crush on a Slytherin?" asked Ginny in a baby voice, giggling at Ron's reaction.

"Of course not!" Said Ronald disgustedly as he shook his head in disbelief, "it's just that she is usually fawning over Malfoy, not… staring so annoyingly at him, it's rather disturbing, and I'm not even the one she's looking at!"

"Oh Ron, what do you expect, she's been after him since first year, it was only time before she would get mad at him for always acting so superior towards her."

"Well, I'd hate to admit it, but I think even Malfoy is superior to Pansy, I mean, think about it, I heard that just last week she tried hitting on Professor Flitwick for better marks" replied Harry, looking over at the Slytherin's table.

"Eww, Gross, He… Flitwick didn't... you know..." asked Ron, his face transforming into a light pea green shade.

"No, but I heard he gave her a month's detention with Filch", laughed Harry, who watched Ron turn towards the front of the Gryffindor table as Lavender walked in.

"Well, I don't care," stated Hermione, pulling out her Transfiguring book. She promptly started reading, pushing her plate aside. Ronald rolled his eyes at her and turned to Harry, to find him talking to Ginny about the Hogsmeade weekend coming up. He searched to see where Lavender went, but couldn't find her in the swarm of students. Ron drooped his shoulders in defeat, and started eating his food gloomily, eyeing Ginny and Harry wearily.

That weekend, Hermione was sitting in the library when she started to get hungry, having skipped lunch and supper because she was too enthralled into the book on "Anigami Animals, Cause and reaction" that she was reading. Having finally finished, she left it on the table, (The librarian yelled like a banshee when students put the books away themselves) and she headed out the door, when she noticed a shadow in the restricted section.

She walked quietly towards the area, evening her breathing so she wouldn't make much noise. Peering around the bookshelf to the other side, Hermione stifled a shriek when she saw who it was.

Snape looked up from his book to find Hermione disappearing behind the bookshelf.

"What are you doing, Granger?" he asked, irritated.

"Um, nothing, I just wanted to know who was here, that's all" replied Hermione stiffly. She straightened out her Gryffindor cloak and faced her Potion's professor.

Snape stared evenly at her for a few moments, and then placed a small, tattered blue book onto the shelf. Hermione didn't get a look at the cover, but decided she'd come back later with Harry's cloak to see what it was.

"What are you doing this evening, Ms. Granger?" he asked, turning from her and walking swiftly to the hall.

"Nothing, why sir?" she asked, walking quicker then she liked to catch up to him, grabbing her brown school bag on her way out.

"I am working on a potion, and I am in need of some assistance."

"Oh, you want my help? Why not ask Malfoy?" she asked curiously, still hurrying to keep in step with his walking.

"If you had other plans, it would have been wise to simply state that, rather then talking your way out of things by being insolent" he snarled.

"No, I didn't, I just-"

"You what, Ms. Granger, were afraid you might lose more Gryffindor points by acting out irrationally again? But perhaps I've misjudged you; Perhaps acting irrationally is the norm for you, not simply a rare occurrence." He remarked snidely.

Hermione stopped walking, and started at Snape as he disappeared out of sight. Balling her hands at her side, she didn't know who she was more furious at: Snape for being a prick or herself for letting the chance of working on a difficult potion with him pass. She let out a groan of frustration and headed down to the Great hall, not noticing when Pansy's drawing fell out of her bag, and onto the stone ground.

And that ends this chapter :)

Hope you liked it, it's not very long, I'll make up for that soon, promise.

ms dumplings: sorry, the rest is coming shortly!

IchigoIchikawa : I think their may bit a bit more of Hermione yelling at Sev :D

scullymulder : Thanks, I try charming Smile

Tween Idol : Glad you liked it :)

thesimspokehamtarofan : Very glad you liked it too!

EnchantingFreak : Yay, No critical feed back, thanks for writing about my writing :)

Avestia : Sorry it took so long to write back!

Autumn92685039 : Cliffies are good, they make people come back to read more, but I do hate them too, when other people use them, of course evil Grin


	4. Potions and revenge

A Missing Marauder, A New Father – Chapter 1

A Missing Marauder, A new Father. – Chapter 4

And I made some minor changes in the previous chapters, they don't have a lot of importance. But it does include a small description of the drawing.

And onward to my story!

Chapter 4

The next following weeks passed quickly for the golden trio. Hermione was keeping a close eye on Malfoy, but she saw nothing out of the ordinary, except that he was going to the Quidditch Field more often. Harry was carefully keeping away from Professor Lupin, being too polite to out right say anything, but instead hurrying away from class as soon as it was dismissed. Hermione noticed the hurt look Remus started wearing, but she didn't' interfere because she knew Harry would deal with it on his own. The last thing she wanted was Harry to go back to being super temperamental.

Hermione shuffled her feet in front of her, feeling the path towards the chair at the fireplace with her shoes. She had piles of books in her arms, and could feel them shaking with the weight.

"Why didn't I put a weight altering charm on these" she groaned, placing the old texts onto the table. She let herself fall backwards, expecting her chair to be behind her, and instead finding Lavender underneath her.

"Ugg, Hermione, not that you need to diet or anything, but you really shouldn't be sitting on people like that!" exclaimed Lavender from under Hermione as Hermione quickly stood up, her cheeks burning.

"Sorry Lav, I wasn't expecting you there, what's going on?" Hermione asked, looking quizzically at Ron and Harry. Ron's ears and face turned scarlet, and Harry started coughing, trying to cover his laughing.

"What?" asked Lavander, glaring at Harry agitatedly.

"Nothing" he replied, turning to look at Hermione with a fixed expression.

"Honestly Harry, you are so easy to figure out," laughed Hermione, sitting on the other side of him on the red couch.

"What?" he said loudly, "I am not easy to read!" he retorted.

"Of course not" came a reply from behind the couch, where a head full of red showed up. "You just were so happy to see Draco in the kitchens yesterday that you could have baked him a cake. And we know how much you LOVE striped blue and Gold Socks" laughed Ginny.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione who turned to look at Ginny. Her mouth fell open when she took at look at her though.

"Hermione, what's wrong?' asked Ginny worriedly, putting her hands through her hair. "Is the hair do wrong?"

"Hair do?" sputtered Harry, who was trying not to laugh as he turned around and got a good look at the girl. Two large circles of red hair mass encircled either side of her head, and stray curls fell in lumps around her face.

"Yes!" replied Ginny hotly, turning and walking away.

"What did she do to her hair?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, It's this new style in the witches' weekly, she's been trying out a few things from there lately, I don't' know why though" replied Ron, reaching out and plucking a thin paperback from Hermione's pile on the table.

"Hey, this is the Chess Methods Two that I've been looking for!" said Ron excitedly.

"Did you think to look in the library?" asked Hermione.

"Well, no, they never have any good books." He replied distractedly, causing Hermione to roll her eyes at him. Harry, on the other hand, walked out into the hall.

"Harry?" Hermione ask. Seeing Ron totally absorbed into the text, she smiled secretively, and got up to follow Harry on her own. Hermione made her way quickly around the hallways, and was about to turn the corner to follow Harry when she heard voices.

"What did you think, Harry" answered a girl, clearly upset.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean anything from it, it's just that, well, it does sort of look funny…" he replied.

Instead of hearing Ginny scream at him for being so rude, Hermione hear laughter.

"Yes, I guess it does," laughed Ginny.

"Did you want to go for a walk around the pitch" asked Harry quickly. Ginny must have been surprised, because it took her a moment to reply.

"Well, if you don't mind going with some one who has two bird nests on her head" said Ginny giddily.

"I wouldn't care if you were bald" answered Harry honestly. Hermione could only smile from where she stood, as she listened to the two leaving to head outside, where it was currently raining.

"I hope you learned that rain repelling charm that's due next week Harry, it would help right about now, wouldn't it?" said Hermione to herself softly. She was very happy for Harry, but didn't really want to head back to the common rooms, where she might run into Ron, aka, Ron and Lavender. Hermione didn't know why she cared, they broke up last year, but still, seeing him goggle over some girl bothered her.

"I mean, it's Lavender, can't he use his brains and get someone descent?" she told herself absentmindedly.

"And who would that be?" asked a voice from the shadows up ahead.

Recognising it as Professor Snape, Hermine steadied herself, and held her head high, hoping he might suggest a potion's experiment again. "I was just talking to myself" she answered, walking right up to him, hoping to initiate a conversation. Please Please let me work on a potion with you! chanted Hermione in her head.

Snape regarded her blankly, his eyes staring straight at her face. They both stood there for a few moments, Hermione still chanting, and Snape still staring.

"I am working on creating a reversal silencing potion that would work as a reversal of the Ukrainian silencing Potion. I need some one to write down the notes as I test the properties against each other." He said.

"I would love to help you!" answered Hermione hurriedly, "I heard that if you use crushed lime stone, that with the acidic level of the Lutheran silencing potion, it cancels out the potion's ability. It's not that different from the Ukrainian Potion".

Snape walked beside Hermione, regarding her critically. "The lime stone does not cancel out the potion's ability. It blocks it."

Hermione blushed in embarrassment, and kept quiet, hoping that Snape wouldn't refuse her help. She wasn't fond of note taking (regardless of what Harry and Ron might say) but she was hoping this might lead to something more. As luck would have it, Hermione got her wish, and spend the next 6 tiring hours, recording with a thin feathered quill, every word, and every motion Snape made. Even Snape couldn't keep his light smile away from seeing how enlightened Hermione seemed to become after the 6 hours. Of course, he wouldn't let any one see that. But sometimes people see things any way.

Like Malfoy, for instance, who has been trying to get ahold of Professor Snape all night about a message his father asked him to pass on. This didn't please Malfoy, to find that his teacher was spending time with a Gryffindor when he was looking for him…

And to think, thought Draco as he watched Snape's smile fall back into its regular sneer, that I was going to pardon that little mudblood. Draco made his way back to his room, clutching a crumpled piece of paper baring the name "Hermione" on it.

And that ends this chapter :)

I made some minor changes in the previous chapters, they don't have a lot of importance. But it does include a small description of the drawing.


End file.
